


短打

by pamblue



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamblue/pseuds/pamblue
Summary: 弟弟写的蓝宿舍作业。你x暗黑骑士，第二人称注意。
Kudos: 1





	短打

很少有人愿意接近一位暗黑骑士，更遑论与他相爱了，而你并不在此列。你知道那些人是如何议论他的，你比任何人都要清楚在他寡言外表下跳动的心脏有多么真诚热烈。  
只要在你身边，你就是他的信仰，而他永远都会是那个爱慕你的暗黑骑士。  
这也难怪你在他耳边提出这个恶趣味的请求时，他仅仅是愣了一下就抿着嘴答应了。你在床沿边坐下来，看着他跪在你的跨前，用手把你的欲望从束缚里解放出来，动作十足生涩，你忍不住伸手去抚摸他柔软的黑发——他从没有为你提供过这种服务，但这种驯顺的样子让他不用做什么也能很好地勾起你的反应。  
他垂着眼睛，用手指套弄着，并没有如你想象的一开始就把它含进去，而是在顶端落下近乎虔诚的一吻后才继续……虔诚，这本该是一个与他沾不上边的词汇才对。他双唇分开，轻巧地将你纳入口中，用舌尖去舔舐每一道起伏的脉络，湿热的口腔抚平了你的躁动。因为缺乏经验，他完全不得要领，有时候收不好的牙齿还会刮蹭到你，激起一阵抽气声。他将嘴里的东西吐出，忙乱地向你道歉，像个做错事的孩子——他只会在你面前露出这副模样，这个事实着实让你心中窃喜，兴致高昂。  
“想想我之前是怎么做的，嗯？”  
你鼓励他继续做下去，他便点点头，安抚性地吮了吮被弄到的痛处，连带着舔去了前端分泌出来的体液，并尝试将你往更深处送去。你喘着气，身体上的快感更多地是因为眼前这幅景象而起而非是他青涩的侍弄。被顶到喉咙时他不由自主地发出了低低的呜咽声，呼吸也变得更加急促慌乱，但手上的动作却没停下来，仍在好好地照料着其余被冷落的部分。你直勾勾地盯着他眼角溢出的生理性眼泪，最后还是没忍住揪着他的后脑勺用力往自己的分身上按，享受反射性收缩带来的快感。暗黑骑士总是很容易让人产生施虐欲，你想。  
你怀疑他同样在受虐中体会到了快感，不管是心理上的，还是身体上的，你明明白白地看到他同样起了反应，正不自觉地压低了身子，好去缓解下半身的欲望。他闭上眼睛，泪水止不住地往下流，鼻翼仿佛贪恋你的气味般翕动着，在你的数次顶弄下开始逐渐适应，甚至学会了主动用喉咙去挤压口中的硬物，好让你得到更极致的享受。  
你快要忍不住了，但你看着他这么努力的样子并不想射在嘴里了事，你总喜欢在床上把他折腾得乱七八糟，那就更不能放过这次机会。在那一瞬间你把他推开了，弄脏了他的脸颊、他的头发，他浑身脱力，跪在地上大口大口地咳嗽，脸上挂着白浊的狼狈模样反而让你更兴奋。  
“好孩子……”  
你对他低语，把他从地上拉起来交换了一个很深很深的吻。  
暗黑骑士的身体总是冰冷，而你总有办法在漫长的夜里让他温暖起来。


End file.
